


Reincarnated: A Story of Twelve Assholes Who Save The World

by Zoe0525 (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A lot is taken from Greek myths, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Dave's a pheonix, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I ship a lot of things, Kind of inspired by Percy Jackson, M/M, More Godstuck, Multi, The Beta kids are spirits and shit, humanstuck?, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zoe0525
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gods are nearly impossible to kill, and it's unheard of to kill twelve of them. Well some fucker managed to do it.</p>
<p>
  <i>Your name is Karkat Vantas and you have just been told that you're a God. Under any other circumstance you'd think they were crazy, however the person who informed you is literally made out of wind.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Your name is Kanaya Maryam and although you in no way are into tentacles, you believe you might make an exception for the Eldritch beauty that visits you in your dreams.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Your name is Terezi Pyrope and while you may be blind you are almost certain the man before you is made of fire. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Your name is Tavros Nitram and did that dog just talk to you?<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Gods Have Died

**Author's Note:**

> So just to get this cleared up, in this AU Alternia is a country instead of a planet. This country is famous for it's history of blood and pointless violence, as well as it mythology.
> 
> I've taken a lot from Greek and Egyptian mythology so I hope it doesn't sound completely made up. 
> 
> This is going to be a serious story, I hope…
> 
> Nah it will probably just be random angst and way too much sarcasm.

Your name is not of importance, what is of importance however, is that the Gods are dead. You knew that it could happen, they knew it could happen, but it's not something anyone thought would ever actually happen! You know who did it, but how in all that's holy did The Condense and her followers escape the void of their prison.  
"Hey Winderp we kind of have a serious problem here and you're zoning out on us," a cool voice snaps you out of your panic. Your best friend is a new type of cool completely, every other type of cool just evaporates off him, though the fact that he's a phoenix might have a little to do with it.  
"Shut up, not everyone's as good in a crisis as you dumbass!" your weird-elemental parallel-sister-thing interjected angrily crossing her arms, at least you weren't yelling, just kind of shaking.  
"Everyone stop panicking, did you all think the Gods never made any backup plans for if they should find themselves six feet under, we only have to wait at least twenty years."  
You don't think you _have ___twenty years...


	2. Karkat: Fall In Yaois with the Cute Boy at The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is Karkat Vantas and here you are blushing like a school-girl over some blue-eyed doofus in a library, and then things get crazy.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and spending the whole day in a dusty library, researching the religion of a long dead people who lived in the bumbfuck of nowhere, is not how you wanted to spend your saturday. Unlike most teens in this glorious era, you cannot stand violence, and Alternian culture is very violent and very, ridiculously, complicated.  
But your dad would kill you if you failed History, and there was a whole fucking unit of Alternian history. So here you sit in the too big leather chair flipping through a gigantic book about Alternian mythology.   
You've been reading this thing for a fucking hour and you are not even a sixth of the way done! Alternian Mythology was marginally more interesting then their actual history, but not by much. You had just finished the massive chapter of how "The Gods waged war on the powerful Roamers to save humanity," and you can confidently say you understood about half of it. The Gods were the most interesting part, mostly because they were complete and utter assholes, and if they existed you could say with the most fucking certainty that humanity would be screwed.  
The Gods had the most creative fucking names too, all of them were called the God/Goddess of _____ and _____, absolutely fucking brilliant. You couldn't think of any better way to name them, 10/10, all the irons in the fire. You huffed angrily, the leather chair squeaking as you moved, which only made you more irritated.  
There were a million things you'd rather be doing like sleeping, and reading romance novels.., and sleeping. OK maybe you couldn't think of that many options but it still sucked giant hairy ass. You were so deep in loathing it took you nearly five minutes to notice the dorky looking guy with black hair and glasses standing in front of you.  
"Can I help you?" you asked looking up from the book you had just about given up on reading, to give him a fierce scowl.  
"Oh," he looks a little surprised you talked to him, he smiles, almost nervously at you,"So, you reading up on Alternian Myths?" he asks like it's the most interesting thing in the goddamn world.  
"Yeah, only because if I fail history my dad will personally fillet me and feed my entrails to the dog," You snap wanting him to go the fuck away so you could brood in peace. Unfortunately he seems to find what you said funny and, oh fuck...  
He sits down on the chair next to you craning his neck to look at what you're reading. "You know I'm kind of an expert when it comes to Alternian Mythology," he says like it's the biggest achievement he'll ever have.   
You think for a few minutes before decided you'd rather listen to him prattle then spend another second staring at the book, waiting for it to read itself. "Do you think you could possibly enlighten me with your plentiful knowledge of the oh so interesting subject?" you didn't mean for that to sound as sarcastic as it did, luckily this guy either doesn't care, or doesn't notice.  
"Of course!" he almost yells, before the dumbass realizes he's in a library and looks embarrassed. "I mean, of course," he says smiling bashfully. The smile is ridiculously endearing and you decide that he's really cute, in a possibly-doesn't-know-how-to-tie-his-shoes kind of way. "Oh by the way, I'm, John," you swear he pauses when he introduces himself though you're probably just nuts. "OK so where do you want to start?" he asks you, totally invading your personal space by leaning out of his chair into yours and WOW his eyes are _really ___blue.  
"Just tell me about the Gods," you say as you try not to think about the fact that his hands are brushing against your shoulders. Since when did you turn into an anime school girl waiting for her senpai to notice her? Get yourself together Karkat and get this over with.  
"Oh boy!" John says like you just gave him the most delicious piece of candy. "The God of Unity and Passion, yeah we should definitely start there," he says more talking at you then with you. "So he's the leader of the Gods, he gave humanity passion, the passion to live, to cry, to scream," he sounds almost wistful as he speaks, it changes him. He almost looks like someone you could possibly take seriously for a second. "He is often known as the Martyr God for his sacrifices for humanity, his sacrifices for the Gods. He is the blood running through your veins, the blood you share with everyone other human on earth. He is the reason you love, the reason you feel, the reason you _bleed!" ___the feather soft hands on your shoulder now dig into your skin and you have no fucking clue where the dorky boy who offered to teach you about Alternian Myths went. He has left the building leaving you with this man who's eyes are a blue you've never seen before.  
Then to make things even more surreal some fucker actually _jumps ___through the stain glass window to your left, and he's on fire?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
